


The Final Bow

by lolchristina



Category: One Direction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolchristina/pseuds/lolchristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end, for them, for us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Bow

"This is it..." Harry's voice cracked. The 5 boys were backstage, it was awfully quiet even though there were thousands of fans behind the curtain. "Let's make this one the best!" Niall didn't sound as happy as he looked, his eyes were puffy and his hair was a mess. Louis patted his shoulder with a frown. "C'mon lads, let's do it." Zayn says and grabs the microphone while following Liam to the stage. The rest of the sad boys followed them and there they are, standing on the underground part of the stage. They wait and soon enough they can see their dedicated fans, the ones who waited for this moment for 6 years. 2016. They didn't see it coming so soon, but it's here. "Hey lovelies.." Niall says, he was wearing his shirt that said "Crazy Mofo's." The fans weren't saying a word, because all they wanted to do was hear their voices for one last time. WYMB started and they sang, their voices were a little hoarse but fans still danced and quietly sang with them. Some of the fans were probably leaving highschool, or already left. This night was the night were they all returned to their teenage years, to the twitter, to the tumblr, to the fandoms. Who would ever forget those moments? When Zayn deactivated for a few days, when Liam got upset with us and tweeted "#done" from the hate, when Louis tweeted about Larry, when Niall got his braces off, when Harry made many vines, when they got into a fight with The Wanted, when they won those many awards, when the twitcams were around, when the twitlongers were a paragraph long, when they thanked us for all we've done, when we were the best fans in the world? Those years were long gone, those 5 boys settled down, found someone to love, to be with forever. It wasn't us, but we were still glad we were there for them. After the many songs that have been played, the 5 boys stood next to each other. "Who want's to hear a joke?" Harry says hopefully. Fans start to say "Me!" and he looks around. "Why did the mushroom have fun at the party?" He smiled, "Because he was a Fun-gi." He chuckled to himself, not because it was funny, because it was his last stupid joke. Fans laughed and cried. Harry turns around to see Niall run around the stage with his shirt off laughing as Louis chased him. Niall looked determined to have a good time even if it was the last. Zayn was talking to a few fans as Liam took pictures with some. Harry was standing, frozen. Tears start to fill his eyes and fall. His face goes on the bigscreen and the boys circle around him. "I just wanted to say, thank you. You've dedicated your lives to us, and we wish we can repay you for all you've done, you people are the most kindest, most sweetest, most trusting people I could have ever known. I know some of you are sad.. so am I, but one day you'll look back at this. Your daughter will look at you, "mum, who's this One Direction?" And maybe, you'll breakdown remembering those boys. Little do you know one day my son will ask me, "Daddy, is it true you were in One Direction?" And he'll hold a magazine, and I'll breakdown." He wipes his tears and looks at Liam, ready for his speech. "We know we have saved many of you, dear God I am thankful for that. Truly, I am. If it wasn't for you none of this would happen and I wouldn't have been able to enjoy my life. But here I am in a stadium, enjoying my last time. With my brothers, with my ladies, with the people I love the most. You. You are the reason for all of this, Thank you." Liam couldn't find anything else to say. "I know that it's rough now but look at the bright side. You were here. You got to experience this, with us. We got to live in a journey, this was the best adventure I've had. Maybe in another world we could reunite but we have to end it.... So thank you." Zayn says and Niall was too unstable to speak, crying up to the point Harry had to hold him in his arms. "Live life for the moment, because everything else is uncertain.. We would be nowhere without our incredible fans, we owe it all to you. Thank you for being the best, you're all wonderful, and beautiful." His smile looked broken, just like the fans hearts. Just like the people who loved those 5 boys. Niall finally pulled himself together. "Wow! Here we are, this is it! The bus has stopped here and it's time to go, you know? You guys really know how to be great.. You're all my girls, each and every one of you.. Now you can live your life, have a family and settle down.. But remember our times together, and maybe every once in awhile you can open that box that says "One Direction then look in it, but don't cry!" Niall says and laughs to himself. The boys go on a big screen and turn to each other. "The end." A faint whisper from Liam's voice. They form a group hug and stay that way for 10 minutes. They whisper, "We did it" "I'm so proud of you" "Thank you" "I love you" to each other. After the 10 minutes they wave to the amazing, beautifully grown fans and they wave back screaming and clapping, letting all of it out. The stadium goes black and the glow sticks go in the air. "Forever young... I wanna be forever young.." They start to chant but the boys are gone, it's only them. Those girls who were standing in the dark stadium lived a life that they didn't think was coming. I'm sure they didn't plan on obsessing over 5 boys. Some of those girls were self-harming, depressed, starving themselves, alone.. until those boys auditioned for that show called the X-Factor. That all changed. Little did you know that those 5 boys had no idea what they were about to get into. They didn't think they were going to make it. But there they were, making millions and millions of people smile, cry, and happy. Yes I know, to people who don't know what they've done for us it's "creepy" to love someone that much. But those fans loved them up to the point where the forgot to love themselves. Now they are free, they can love themselves and someone else. Maybe one day they'll come across a boy who will have same cheeky smile like Harry? Or those crooked teeth like Niall? Or a perfect subble on his chin like Louis? Or a sweet personallity like Liam? Or golden brown eyes like Zayn? All those girls knew, that it was over. All done. Maybe time to time they can YouTube them, but it wouldn't be the same. In those YouTube videos the boys were still together, but now that they're not it wouldn't feel right. Those girls were prepared for the moment when the news come on and annouces their death, they know they will drop whatever they were holding and will get on their knees, and breakdown. They will visit their graves when their old and weak and thank them, and say, "I finally got to talk to my idols..thank you." Then one day you'll join them. You'll have a big reunion with your friends, your family.


End file.
